In the parent application, Ser. No. 09/611,289, entitled Automatic Label Splicing Apparatus, the invention relates to an automatic splicing apparatus for splicing a first web of labels to a second web of labels for use in combination with selected automatic labeling equipment.
In the present application, the invention is clarified as being directed to an automatic splicing apparatus for preparing the trailing end of a depleted roll of labels for splicing to a fresh roll of labels to provide continuous delivery of labels to a selected automatic labeling device. In particular the invention relates to splicing of rolls of labels xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d, and providing for error-free labels being applied to the articles being labeled, all without reducing speed of labeling of articles by the associated automatic labeling equipment.
Labeling apparatus for applying gummed or adhesive-backed labels to packaging arranged on a conveyor arrangement are well known. Typically, such apparatus consist of a supply of adhesive backed labels carried upon a carrier strip comprising an elongate web of release material which is fed from a supply reel to a take-up reel, with a means for applying a label positioned intermediate the two reels. However problems typically arise in making the transition from a the depleted roll to a new roll of labels. These problems are typically addressed by decelerating the operating speed of labeling machines to make the transition from a depleted roll to a fresh roll.
Reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,361 granted Aug. 10, 1999 to Takahashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,395 granted Jul. 1, 1997 to Hinton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,374 granted Aug. 13, 1991 to Winter.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,361; Takahashi shows a web splicing operation for running and standby rolls that is directed to preparing the leading end of a new web from a new roll of film to obtain positional accuracy of this web in the direction of the width of the new roll after xe2x80x9croll upxe2x80x9d of the leading end of the new web. Roll up is provided by an end pullout device that sucks by vacuum means and pulls by roll-up chucks for holding both sides of the pulled out web of the new roll for controlling the web and to prepare a splicing part. By engaging only the sides of the pulled out web, the web is disposed by the roll-up chucks such that there is no scratch on the proximity of the seam of the new web of the new roll. Thereafter the splicing part is sucked by a suction box to await the splicing operation with a depleted roll.
Takahashi does not show web splicing in association with a selected automatic labeling machine, rather features splicing of photosensitive material such as photographic film without scratching in the area of the splice. Furthermore, in order to splice such photosensitive material, Takahashi must employ a roll residual determining device for use with splicing in a darkroom environment.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,395; Hinton shows a label splicing operation which removes the item from a production line when a spliced label is present. Dancer arms are also employed. It appears that these labels are not of the adhesive type that are carried on a web, but rather the labels are printed directly on the web. A controller operates to decelerate the speed of the label application machine to a low speed, e.g. 60 revolutions per minute, for splicing. Typically the controller is employed to ramp down the labeling machine to slower speeds to accomplish a splice, i.e. a controller is programmed to decelerate the speed of the label application machine to a low speed, e.g. 60 revolutions per minute, for splicing.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,374 granted to Winter appears to also operate on a printed web of labels. Here an overlapped splice is used.
A review of the prior art has failed to satisfy the requirements for splicing a depleted roll of labels to a fresh roll, xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d, that is without decelerating the speed of operation of an associated labeling machine while providing for error-free labels being applied to the articles being labeled. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved automatic label splicer which uses a sensor and a splice plate arrangement over which a first web of material passes (stick-on labels) for preparing the trailing end of a depleted roll of labels for splicing to a fresh roll of labels to provide continuous delivery of labels to a selected automatic labeling device; which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior art.
The present invention is directed to an automatic splicing apparatus comprising a splicing station for splicing a first web of labels to a second web of labels for use in combination with a selected downstream labeling apparatus which in turn affixes labels to selected goods. A dual unwind mechanism is employed in combination with the splicing station for initially unwinding a first roll of labels responsive to drive means and holding the second roll of labels in standby, and then as this first roll unwinds and becomes depleted, splicing it to the second roll. The splicing station comprises a moveable lower splice plate, a moveable cutter back plate 5, cutter assembly and a fixed upper lower splice plat. Loop control apparatus is included in the automatic splicing apparatus for controlling the size of loops of running web maintained by said splicing apparatus for accumulating labels to maintain continuous labeling during a splicing operation. In particular the loop control apparatus maintains a constant loop in the web of labels, in a accumulator or xe2x80x9cloop boxxe2x80x9d, as the running web of labels is drawn past the splicing station by a pull nip driven by a drive motor. When the running web is depleted and is stopped and clamped by the cutter back plate, during a splicing operation in the splicing station, the labels contained in the loop box continue to be available to be drawn downstream by the labeling machine to provide for splicing xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d, that is, without reducing the speed of the automatic labeling process during splicing.
In preparation for splicing a standby web of labels to a depleted running web of labels, the lead end of the standby roll is pulled out manually, divisions between labels is identified, the lead end is then severed at a division between adjacent labels, the severed lead end of the standby roll, the splice is then manually positioned in alignment with a splice reference line marked on the lower splice plate. Once the splice is positioned on the lower splice plate, it is held in place by suction applied by a on board vacuum pump which evacuates are through holes in the base of said lower splice plate acting to hold the splice piece in place. The lower splice plate is moveable responsive to operation of a splice cylinder, between a spaced apart, standby position and a splice position wherein it is compressed against the upper splice plate by said splice cylinder. The splice on the lead end of the standby roll is then held in a standby mode on said lower splice plate awaiting a splicing with the trailing end of a depleted running web of labels.
In the present invention, registration means is employed for putting labels on the running web in registration with labels on the standby web during splicing. Registration is accomplished by means of a splice controller including a shift register counter for controlling the speed of drive means for putting the web of the first roll in registration with the second roll. The controller also includes sensing means for locating the division between labels register means for controlling the splice sequence.
The initial phase of the splice sequence of the splice station involves pivoting the cutter back plate between a first retracted position to a second cutting position. Said splice controller thereafter activates a cutter actuator for moving the cutter between a first position, for severing the running web at a point between adjacent labels for preparing a splice piece, and a second retracted cutter position. The splice piece of the running web is held in place on the air register of the upper splice plate. In the next sequence, the cutter back plate swings back from the cutting position to a home position, the lower splice plate indexes up between a first standby position to a second compression position with the splice piece of the standby web in registration with the splice piece of the running web. In this compression position the splice piece of the standby web is compressed against the splice piece of the running web held against the upper splice plate. Thereafter the lower splice plate retracts to the non compression mode wherein control of web speed is shifted back to the photocell sensing means and the turret is rotated such that the new running roll is on top a new roll is placed on the bottom. Thereafter the next successive splice is manually prepared and placed on the lower splice plate where it is held by vacuum created by a vacuum pump connected to orifices provided in the lower splice plate.
In the present invention, splicing occurs when the first web is stopped and severed at a selected reference line location, whereupon the second web is joined to the first web employing using a splice piece to join the severed trailing end of the first web which has been depleted, to the leading end of a fresh roll held in standby. During the process of splicing of said severed ends together, labels are continuously fed to the automatic labeling equipment with uninterrupted operation due to a loose loop in the first running web located between the labeling equipment and splice plate arrangement, downstream of the splice plate assembly. In order to provide fully automatic splicing of rolls of pressure sensitive labels a dual unwind is employed by the splicing apparatus comprising a first running roll comprising a web of labels on top and a second standby roll comprising a web of labels on the bottom. is employed having the ability to splice on the fly at a rate comparable to or exceeding most automatic labeling equipment The splicing apparatus is activated by drive means for unwinding the running roll and maintaining a constant loop of labels in a loop box. Also included is loop sensing means comprising a photoelectric cell for monitoring and controlling the size of the loop means for delivering a constant supply of labels.
In the splicing station of present invention there is mounted above the running web having divisions between adjacent labels, an web label cutter for making a splice cut in the trailing end of the depleted running web. After the web is cut, the trailing end is held on the upper splice plate, mounted on a fan housing, wherein the fan draws air through said upper splice plate to hold said terminal end of the web on the upper splice plate, in registration with the lower splice plate. The controller comprises sensing means comprising a photoelectric cell for detecting the shaft of the turret which is only visible at terminus of the web of the running roll which triggers the splice sequence.
The present invention typically is employed to handle a web comprising pressure sensitive labels, but can also accommodate a web comprising continuous labels as well as a web of continuous unprinted labels. Accordingly, for the purposes of this invention, the term web comprises pressure sensitive individual labels on a continuous carrier made of, but not limited to, paper or plastic film. Registration according to the present invention is accomplished by detecting the division between the labels or accomplished by detecting the divisions between the labels or any other means of monitoring a register position of the web.
In the present invention the splicing of the depleted roll to the fresh roll does not produce any xe2x80x98badxe2x80x99 labels being applied to an article by the downstream automatic labeler. This is a major savings to the user, i.e. he has no waste of product or label, no cost of tracking and reject system and possible fines for a bad label if it got through on an article in some industries, such as food and consumer.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide in an automatic splicing apparatus for the preparation of the trailing end of a depleted roll of labels for splicing to a fresh roll of labels whereby continuous delivery of labels is provided to a selected automatic labeling device.
Another object is to provide splicing of a depleted roll of labels to a fresh roll of labels of labels xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d, and providing for error-free labels adjacent the splice being applied to the articles being labeled, all without reducing speed of labeling of the associated automatic labeling equipment.
The invention will be described for the purposes of illustration only in connection with certain embodiments; however, it is recognized that those persons skilled in the art may make various changes, modifications, improvements and additions on the illustrated embodiments all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention.